My Love
by QuietLittleVoices
Summary: Prince Castiel has been the lover of Dean Winchester, son of nobleman John Winchester, for years. Until his mother arranges a marriage for him. He comes to Dean with the terrible news - but what Dean doesn't know yet is that he's to be married as well. ((Medieval Human AU))


"Dean!" Castiel called urgently, pushing open the solid oak door to Dean's bedchambers. "Dean, I need to talk to you!"

The older boy was already standing up when he heard the worry in his childhood friend's voice. Castiel barely closed the door before he was throwing himself into Dean's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean's midsection. "What's wrong?" Dean asked quietly, running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"My mother… she plans to marry me off. She's already got it all arranged; the wedding is in a month," the prince said monotonously, pressing his face closer against Dean's neck to breath in the familiar, comforting scent of his lover.

Dean tightened his arms protectively around Castiel. "We'll figure it out," he promised, pressing a kiss into Castiel's dark hair. "Together, okay? I promise."

Castiel nodded, grateful at Dean's words, but something in him felt cold.

He was just falling asleep when there was a knock at his door.

"Castiel?" asked a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Castiel, let me in. We need to talk."

Upon recognizing the owner of the voice, Castiel got up and opened the old door to let Dean in. The green eyed boy looked worried, running his hands through his hair. "What's wrong?" Castiel asked, rubbing a sleepy hand across his face.

"My father just told me I'm to be married, the same day as you," Dean informed him. "What are we going to do, Cas? I can't be with someone who isn't you, it's just not possible. I love you, only you."

Castiel couldn't help the small smile at the words despite the tense situation. "I love you, too, Dean, you know that, but… I don't know that there is anything we _can_ do."

"We could run away," he proposed. "Leave here, right now, and never look back. Find a cottage outside the kingdom where we can be together."

The prince was shaking his head before his lover had finished the proposition. "We can't, Dean. What about Sam? Would you just leave him behind?"

Dean considered it before visibly deflating. "No, you're right. We'll just… we can talk to them, right? Tell them we don't want to marry people we don't know."

Castiel nodded slowly. "I suppose. We might as well try." He sighed and moved closer to Dean, pulling him into his arms. "I don't want to give you up, Dean. But we don't have many options."

Dean turned and rested his forehead against Castiel's. "I know. But we have to try."

"Mother I refuse to marry someone I've never met," Castiel said as he walked into the great hall, where his mother was walking around already preparing for his wedding.

Queen Naomi smiled. "But you _have_ met them, dear. And you get along quite well."

"Then why won't you tell me who it _is_ so I can be the judge of that?"

"Because it's a surprise. You'll be happy with it, I promise," she informed him.

He frowned. "I doubt that. Can I say anything to convince you to stop this?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"There's nothing that can be done," Castiel murmured against the skin of Dean's chest as they fell asleep tangled together in Castiel's large bed that night.

Dean pulled Castiel closer and pressed kisses to his face. "We'll find a way. I – I had a ring made for you, if that helps at all. I was going to ask the day that you told me the news. But now I see our parents will never let us chose for ourselves; it's pointless to hope otherwise."

"Can I see it?" Castiel asked. "The ring."

Dean nodded and leaned over the side of the bed, looking for his discarded pants. He removed the ring from his pocket and returns to his position with Castiel laying on top of him. "Here," he said, showing the ring to the dark haired boy. "It's not much."

Castiel took it from him and examined it. It was a silver band, twisted like a braid. He slid it into his finger to find it fit perfectly. "No," he murmured, looking at it shine in the moonlight. "It's everything." He leaned up and kissed Dean hard. "If it means anything, I would say yes." He started to slide the band off but Dean stopped him.

"Keep it. It doesn't change anything, but... I don't want you to forget me."

Castiel smiled sadly, returning the ring to its place on his finger. "I don't think I'm capable of that, Dean."

"I love you," Dean told him. "No matter what happens, I love you. Forever."

"I love you, too."

No matter how hard they try, they don't see much of each other over the next few weeks. What little time they have is spent kissing and murmuring sweet nothings, until Dean returned to one of his earlier suggestions.

"I think we should run away."

Castiel shook his head. "We can't, remember? You can't leave Sam."

"He'll be fine; he'll be better than I ever was. And anyway, I don't mean forever… we can come back one day. Years from now."

"We could never come back, Dean, they'd have us killed. You wouldn't even be able to tell Sam you were leaving lest they torture him for information."

Dean sighed and sagged against Cas. They both knew this was the last time they'd see each other; the weddings were in the morning. "God, Cas, I – "

Castiel tilted his head up to kiss him. "Please don't say it, Dean. I know."

Dean nodded. "I'll miss you, always. I think I already do." He laughed humourlessly.

The prince swallowed thickly. "I'll miss you, too. Maybe we'll see each other again one day."

"Maybe one day."

Castiel didn't smile as his servants prepared him for the wedding. A dark cloud hung over his rooms, as if he were preparing for a funereal. He only just managed to put a neutral mask on as he was lead out through the corridors to the great hall, where he could barely hear the guests.

He heard his name being announced and stepped out into the hall, smiling politely at the guests before looking up at the altar and finding Dean standing there waiting, a large smile on his face. Castiel had to hold himself back from running up and grabbing his lover in front of everyone.

"Is this a dream?" he asked quietly as he took the last step forwards, immediately grabbing both of Dean's hands in his. "Is this actually real?"

Dean nodded excitedly. "My father told me this morning. He and the Queen had this planned from the start. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't get away."

The priest beside them cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today…."

Castiel wasn't listening, though. He could only watch Dean with a giddy smile, seeing the expression on his face reflected back at him. When they kissed, it was full of relief.

That night, after dancing with all the guests and each other, they fell asleep together in _their _rooms, on _their_ bed.

"Forever," Dean murmured happily, twining their fingers together.

Castiel smiled. "Forever."


End file.
